Forum:Cast/crew interviews
This is an idea I ran by the other administrators (Acer and Blue Rook). Partly inspired by the Lostpedia interviews, I was thinking about incorporating interviews to members of the 24 cast and crew into the Wiki. I think it would be a great idea that could increase the popularity, status, and exposition of the Wiki to the "outside world". Some details: * With the Internet and social media, interviews can be done by e-mail or Twitter. And if things work out, maybe we can even do Skype interviews in the future. I'm looking forward to making the interviews myself, but I suppose anyone who manages to get access to a particular actor/actress/crew member can also do so; or at least connect someone else to do so. * We could do a monthly or so voting on several people to interview and have links to that months' interview on the Main Page, similar to the FA. * We can include a link or banner (like this one) on the article of the interviewed cast or crew member that could lead to the interview. * If we end up with enough interviews, a portal like the one I posted above can be created to provide links to every interview. Any other suggestion is welcome. Thief12 (talk) 00:58, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that would be a great idea. --Station7 (talk) 22:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That's very good. I do consider our community one of the best tv series wikis, and it will get better and become more official if we can get some cast/crew members on board. --William (talk) 14:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Jon Cassar said that they got some of the confirmed kills listed in LAD from this wiki, despite some errors on that list. So yes, I think that's a good idea. I think we probably should start with the some of the main cast and crew members and take it from there. What do you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 18:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) September 2014: Giles Matthey interview UPDATE: I'm pleased to announce that we have our first interview subject, and I actually have the interview already. It is with none other than Giles Matthey. I'm sorry I didn't run it by the community, but it was something that sorta happened on Twitter. We exchanged a couple of tweets, he agreed for an e-mail Q&A, and then exchanged a couple of e-mails. I have a total of 13 questions that I will go and edit now in an interview format. I think that some sort of template should be prepared for the main page with a link to the interview. I already played in the sandbox with some banners which can be added to Matthey's article once we have the interview up. Thief12 (talk) 22:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm looking for several images to post with the interview, but couldn't find them. Since I don't have the HD versions and Hulu already blocked them into Hulu Plus, I'm asking for anyone who might have the HD. Some of the pictures I would like are: :* Any picture of Jordan talking with Navarro. :* Any picture of Jordan alone where his USB neckchain is visible. :* Any picture of Jordan outside in Camden, preferably the one after he's shot and climbs out of the water. :Thanks to anyone who can upload them! Thief12 (talk) 01:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC) File:9x01 Jordan USB.jpg File:9x06 Jordan Steve.jpg File:9x07 Jordan wounded.jpg Will these three suffice? --William (talk) 04:09, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Those are excellent! Actually, the first and third were exactly the ones I had in mind. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 16:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyone knows how to center the picture on the last box here? Thief12 (talk) 02:27, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Simon Staines interview I'm trying to contact Simon Staines at the minute, creative director of the Useful Company and the guy responsible for the on-screen graphics in 24. Dunno if it could be worked into this interview thing, but if anyone has anything they'd like to ask him let me know. He might have some interesting stuff about the on-screen kill list, this wiki's role in influencing the graphics, etc.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Do you know what seasons have he/they worked on? only LAD? Thief12 (talk) 00:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe "Graeme Bauer"? Honestly I don't think we will get much things useful out of him since most of the graphics they used on LAD were just copied from our wiki. --William (talk) 04:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::@thief, yes just LAD. @William, I want to contact the guy and am just asking for any questions anyone else has, not validation. If you don't want to ask him anything, that's cool!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think it could be an interesting interview, plus it adds diversity to this new project. I mean, not focusing only on the actors and directors. I might have a couple of questions: ::::*As far as the design of these computer screens go, what do they strive for? realism or coolness? The question comes from the fact that few of these computer screens we see on TV/film look like the real thing. ::::*Any particular project they've worked on that's notable for being particularly challenging, interesting, or difficult? ::::*How did they land the 24 gig? ::::If I think of any other, I'll come back here. Thief12 (talk) 11:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I suppose this is the obvious one, but how did they end up in our Wiki? Thief12 (talk) 12:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey, Acer. Just wondering, is this still a thing? Thief12 (talk) 01:42, September 23, 2014 (UTC) October 2014: Leslie Hope interview I already got a greenlight from Leslie Hope's agent to send her some questions, so if anyone has anything they'd like to ask Mrs. Teri Bauer, let me know. Thief12 (talk) 00:10, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I know that they filmed three endings regarding Teri's fate, one with her death (which is what they used), the second alternate one was with her living and the other involved in her being shot, but still alive and Jack yelling out for help. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::So... what's the question? Thief12 (talk) 21:02, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, what ending did Leslie expect since she filmed three different endings in that first season finale. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Were you shocked when your character died on the show? --Station7 (talk) 21:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good question, since they filmed about three different endings in that season finale. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Here's one of the other questions I can think of. "How did you feel about doing scenes when Teri had amnesia?" BattleshipMan (talk) 20:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Here's another question? "What was like for you to work with Kiefer and the other actors in Season 1?" BattleshipMan (talk) 03:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry about those last two, but I had already sent the questions to her through her agent. But that last question about Kiefer, I did ask her something along that line. I'm currently waiting for her to reply, so we'll see. Thanks anyway. Thief12 (talk) 13:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) November 2014: Faith Elizabeth interview I just posted our latest interview. It was done to LAD extra/background actress Faith Elizabeth. She was actually the first one I sent questions to back in June/July when I started making these, so I thought it would be a nice touch to put her up there. She was also very helpful in identifying other fellow background actors that worked with her. If everything with Roger Cross works fine, then we can put up his interview through December. Thief12 (talk) 04:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like her help with identifying the other background actors for this wiki was instrumental. Another thing is that her credits in IMDb doesn't tell you she appeared in LAD, even though she did. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, but then again, IMDb has never been a reliable source. Moreover when she was an uncredited background actress. Thief12 (talk) 13:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) December 2014: Roger Cross interview Roger Cross (aka Curtis Manning) just agreed on Twitter for one of our interviews and sent me his e-mail, so be sure to send me any questions you might want for him. I'll be e-mailing him within the next 2 days. Thief12 (talk) 03:05, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :How did you feel about Curtis getting killed by Jack Bauer, who was his friend and ally in Seasons 4 and 5? That's one of the questions I would ask. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :There is one more question I can think of. Did it surprise you that you got promoted to series regular midway through Season 4? BattleshipMan (talk) 22:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :How did you thought about the change you made from series regular during season 4 and 5 during 24 back to guest star status during season 6? --Station7 (talk) 23:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Questions sent. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 12:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC) January 2015: Kya Garwood interview I just had a quick chat with stand-in/body double Kya Garwood on Twitter, and decided to ask her if she wanted to do one of our Q&A's. She agreed, so if there's any question you might want to ask her, let me know. Thief12 (talk) 02:06, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :I have one question. "I know she doubled for Yvonne Strahovski in the first episode of LAD. What else she doubled in for on LAD in some specific scenes?" That's probably the best question I can think off. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I might ask her about specific scenes, but she confirmed to me on Twitter that she doubled for Strahovski in all the episodes. Thief12 (talk) 02:37, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Questions were sent a couple of days ago, and she already sent me the answers. So Garwood's interview will be featured throughout January 2015. Thief12 (talk) 14:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Brad Turner interview Director/producer Brad Turner has agreed through his producer to one of our Q&A/interviews. So if there's any question you might want to ask him, let me know during the weekend. Thief12 (talk) 23:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Here's one question I can think of. "Which episodes of 24 you directed were your favorites?" BattleshipMan (talk) 23:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I included that question among the ones I sent to his producer yesterday. Thief12 (talk) 22:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Just a quick update. I sent the questions to Turner's producer a couple of weeks ago, but haven't heard from them. I thought I would've, so I didn't prepare a back-up plan for February, which is why there is no interview posted right now. Anyway, whenever the interview is up, we can leave it a while longer than usual. Thief12 (talk) 14:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Another quick update, Turner's producer told me that he hadn't been able to get to the questions since he's been busy working on a new project. She assured me that he would get to it, but couldn't guarantee when. Anyway, more updates below... Thief12 (talk) 19:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: An overall update. Still haven't heard back from Turner or his producer, although she assured me would get to it eventually. Thief12 (talk) 18:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) March 2015: Nicole Burke interview But in other news, 1AD Nicole Burke agreed last night to one of our Q&A/interviews, so if anyone has any question to ask her, feel free to post it here. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 14:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Here's one question. "How did it feel to work on the show that is real-time format?" BattleshipMan (talk) 14:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I may have several: "You've worked for the 24 crew from season 1 to season 8, which is almost 10 years. How would you describe your experience? Did you ever feel tired and wanna quit? Do you have any anecdotes you'd like share with us?" William (talk) 14:41, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Some of the questions you mentioned are staples among the ones I ask most people (describe the experience, anecdotes, etc.) so they're in. I also added the one about wanting to quit. Anyway, just wanted everyone to know that I already sent her the questions. She told me that she would try to get to them tomorrow. Thief12 (talk) 03:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I already got Burke's answers. Really cool and accessible lady. Since February is already ending, I will probably have Burke's interview up by March 1 and leave it on through the whole month. If Turner gets back to us during that time, then his will be up on April. Thief12 (talk) 19:55, February 22, 2015 (UTC) September 2015: Sean Cameron Michael interview But more news, South African actor Sean Cameron Michael, who was on 24: Redemption and is currently starring on Black Sails, just agreed to a Q&A/interview. So the same drill, if anyone has any questions for him, let me know during the next day or two. I'd like to send him the questions at least by Tuesday. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 19:55, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm...Here's one question. "What do you think happened to your character after Redemption since his fate was left unknown?" ::And more updates. I e-mailed Michael about a week ago, and he told me he had been very busy, but that he would get to my questions in a week. Thief12 (talk) 18:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I haven't been very lucky lately with interviewees lately, but I decided to reach back with most to see if they responded. Sean finally replied and sent me the answers, so I will try to have his Q&A up later today. However, is there someone with access to Redemption that can take a screenshot of the moment when Kiefer/Jack confronts Sean/Solenz and grabs him, or something like that? Thief12 (talk) 21:19, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Any good?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::That's a good one. In his answers, he brings up a scene when they were at each others face, but I really don't remember much about the film specific scenes. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 23:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::And while we're at it, do you have anyone when he's captured by Dubaku? Thief12 (talk) 23:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I think that would be the scene, it's when the soldiers are heading towards the school and Jack calls him a coward...Jack grabs his arm but it's kind of off screen. ::this is a shot of him after being captured :)--Acer4666 (talk) 05:18, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you!! I included both in the interview article. Thief12 (talk) 00:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Siyabulela Ramba interview I was really expecting to have news from Turner or Michael by now, but unfortunately that hasn't been the case. But on my effort to try to have something up for April, I started chatting on Twitter with South African actor Siyabulela Ramba, who was also on 24: Redemption, and decided to go ahead and ask him some questions. He answered a couple of questions through PM's, but had to leave for a shoot, and I told him I would send him more questions on e-mail. Contrary to what IMDb says, he has continued working on South African shows, commercials, and other things. I know it's a bit of a last minute notice, but if anyone wants to ask him any question, let me know. I'd like to send him the questions tonight in order to have something up soon. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 18:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Here's one question. "How did it feel for you to work with Kiefer Sutherland?" BattleshipMan (talk) 18:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::All right, questions sent. Thief12 (talk) 01:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Will he update his IMDb soon?--Gunman6 (talk) 01:02, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::OOH...I know it's too late for the interview, but for info for the Wiki...if you're still in contact with him, any chance you could ask if he has any information on filming locations that were used on the shoot? In case he has kept any call sheets, or recalls (even roughly) whereabout in/around Cape Town the scenes were shot? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::He still hasn't contacted me back, but I just sent him a DM on Twitter asking him about that. Thief12 (talk) 01:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Reed Diamond interview An update! Unfortunately, most of the last interviewees have left me hanging. Brad Turner's producer told me he was busy working with a new show but that she would try to bring attention to our Q&A, Sean Cameron Michael assured me twice he would answer but that was pretty much at the same time Black Sails started its second season so I suppose he was busy as well, and Siyabulela Ramba just never got back to me. Add to that several personal issues I'm going through to explain why I haven't kept this going. Still, I contacted Reed Diamond a couple of days ago via Twitter, and he agreed to our Q&A, so once again, let me know if you have any specific questions you'd like to ask him. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 02:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Only one question. "How did it feel to be working alongside Gregory Itzin, as well as Kiefer Sutherland and other actors in that season?" BattleshipMan (talk) 02:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Sort of a two part inquiry: In retrospect, out of all the characters he's played (Pillar, Terry on The Shield, Mike Kellerman on Homicide, etc.), which one does he think stands out the most? The follow-up could be: What role do his peers often remember him from?--Gunman6 (talk) 04:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm..how about "do you think charles logan is still alive after season 8?" :::"were you impressed with the New York setting being achieved in LA? Did you prefer filming in studio or on location? Any memorable or particularly good locations you filmed at?" :) thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Marci Michelle interview Marci Michelle agreed today to one of our Q&A's so you know the drill; any question for her drop it here. I'd like to send her the questions on Tuesday, so try to do it within that time frame. Thief12 (talk) 02:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Here's a couple of questions. :# "How did it feel to portray multiple small roles in 24"? :# "Which actor and crew members did you enjoy working with?" BattleshipMan (talk) 20:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! Questions sent. Thief12 (talk) 02:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Some updates. Marci apologized for the delay, but said that she'll try to work on her answers during the next days. Thief12 (talk) 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) December 2015: Christopher Leps interview But on other news, stunt actor Christopher Leps agreed to our Q&A, so again, let me know if you have any questions for him. Thief12 (talk) 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Here is one question. "What can you tell me about the roles you portrayed in 24, including the hostage killed by Benjamin Juma and one of Alan Wilson's men?" :: Got some great answers from Leps last night, so I'll probably put up the article with the interview later today/tonight. Thief12 (talk) 12:23, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Interview is up! Thief12 (talk) 11:58, December 9, 2015 (UTC) July 2016: John Massari interview Still no update from guys like Brad Turner, Reed Diamond, or Marci Michelle; but since I've already contacted all of them twice or thrice, I won't push anymore. But anyway, composer John Massari, who worked on the soundtrack for 24: Conspiracy, agreed to one of our interviews. I'll be sending questions to him within the next 2-3 days, so make sure you drop them here, if you're interested. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 18:37, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Something, well, interesting happened. Massari has been very gracious with me, to the point that he even suggested an audio interview. I told him that text/document would be fine for now. However, yesterday he sent me an audio interview he recorded with what I think it's a digitized female voice asking him my questions on behalf of Wiki 24. I thought it was a really interesting approach, but I'm not sure if there's an option to upload audio (I see video). Anyway, he told me he was having it transcribed as well. The interview runs for almost 30 minutes, and although he "doctored" some of my questions a bit, possibly to suit them more for his POV, I thought it was a really cool interview. Thief12 (talk) 13:43, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Really? That's interesting. I don't think I would do that if I had a interview like that. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:41, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :BlueRook or Acer, I'm working on this interview to try to have it up today or tomorrow, but I have to ask cause I've never tried it: Can we post external images in a Wiki article? Pictures hosted on sites like Imageshack or Imgur? and if the answer is no, how flexible can we be to include some non-24 images in the interview article, considering that I don't have any picture of Massari connected to 24. I asked him and he told me he doesn't have any, but he has many other pictures. Thief12 (talk) 11:51, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how to transclude images from other sites...It seems to work sometimes but unreliably so. See this edit but trying to recreate that doesn't always work. The image policy is for 24 related images only which seems to make sense, is it the end of the world if the interview article doesn't have an image of him?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::No, it's not, but I do think it detracts a bit from the overall look of the article/interview. Anyway, I'm busy as hell with real work so I'm still not sure when I can post it. I'll keep on playing with it and see if I can find a way to link to external pictures or something. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 02:45, June 6, 2016 (UTC) September 2016: Doug Hutchison interview I wrote to Doug Hutchison to congratulate him on his birthday and we went back and forth a bit, as he corrected me some bits on his bio. Anyway, he was so gracious and open that I asked him if he would be open for a Q&A and he agreed. So let me know if you have any questions for him. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 13:13, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :How did it feel that you portrayed a elusive Russian assassin who blends in as a New York policeman? BattleshipMan (talk) 15:13, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Even though this was at the end of May, I was busy as hell during the last months. Anyway, I sent the questions to Doug last week. Let's hope he remembers! Thief12 (talk) 22:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, Doug just got back to me with his answers, which works quite neatly for our schedule. I plan to post his interview within the next days (September 1) and leave it there 2-3 months. That means that we can push back the Dylan Ramsey one for November or December, which is closer to the premiere of 24: Legacy. Thief12 (talk) 00:11, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Dylan Ramsey interview Dylan Ramsey, one of the actors that will appear in 24: Legacy, has agreed to one of our interviews. We chatted a bit on Twitter, and among other things, he told me they will show the pilot this weekend on ComicCon. Anyway, if any of you have any questions in mind for him, let me know. Thief12 (talk) 22:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Well I really want to know if this is actually him...though I get not wanting to confirm for sure :) To be honest I think it might be better to hold off on this one until after the pilot airs - it's probably going to be hard to ask good questions (or for him to answer) until we've seen his role. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:56, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, one question is "what are you playing in Legacy?" I hope this isn't meant to spoil it since Legacy doesn't come out until February. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Pyramidhead, I see your point, but I also think it might be a great opportunity to interview an actor from the new series before it starts. I think it's a good way to promote the site as the premiere date approaches. Thief12 (talk) 01:39, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I would also recommend waiting - from my experience most actors on a shoot have to sign a NDA or are told not to tell anyone about anything, and then only the main actors (the ones who will be promoting the show before it airs in interviews) are briefed on what can and can't be said. In Dylan Ramsey's case my guess is he won't want to share anything as I guess he won't have been briefed like that. But, if they are showing the whole pilot at comic-con (if that's what was said?) then perhaps he can talk about it.I guess you could ask and gauge if he is able to speak about his work on the pilot. --Acer4666 (talk) 07:10, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, I asked him. Let's see what he answers. Thief12 (talk) 23:00, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I already have the answers from Ramsey. Really cool guy. We've gone back and forth quite a bit and he agreed to do a follow-up after the show/episode airs. He also agreed to share a couple of neat things with us firsthand at that time. I will probably hold on the interview a month or two, though, so it's closer to the premiere. Probably October or November. Thief12 (talk) 13:41, August 27, 2016 (UTC)